Last of the Wyrms
by Sci-Fifan95
Summary: You know... I was having a perfectly normal evening. That is until my roommate and I decided to watch that neither of us had seen in years... That's where things got strange. Like getting zapped by my ceiling, blacking out, waking up in a cramped, dark space. Oh! And let's forget I woke up as a dragon... Yup, strange things indeed. Rated T for language and violence.


**Alright, so this is... Well, a story that my muse made me write. And it was so adamant that I write it that it that it basically went on strike and refused to let me work on my main story. So, after several days in which I went to battle with my muse, my muse won out. And I was forced to write this prologue. **

**But, before you go and read this prologue, I want to make one thing perfectly clear. This story is _not _my main priority, I have only posted this prologue to satisfy my muse so it lets me get back to writing my main story. So, please don't be mad if you like this prologue, but I am not going to update this often... At all. I may, keyword may, write a chapter on occasion when I am stuck on my main story, but don't expect updates every month, because I doubt I will update this even every other month, I just want to satisfy my muse by posting this so I can get back to writing my main story.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the masterful works of J.R.R. Tolkien. I only take credit for this story and my OCs.  
**

**Alright, without further adieu, I give you the prologue of Last of the Wyrms.  
**

* * *

I shivered as I walked down the sidewalk and zipped up my hoodie a little more.

Salt Lake City might not have been really cold compared to a lot of northern states, but I had always hated being cold, it made me feel like my entire body was being stuck with pins and needles over and over again. Then again, I also hated being hot, since it made me feel like I was in a furnace. I was picky like that.

"I have no idea how Zechariah deals with weather like this," I muttered under my breath, thinking of my younger first cousin on my father's side, who basically was my polar opposite, in physical terms, anyway.

While I hated being hot or cold, Zechariah didn't care one way or the other. Hell, he wore short-sleeve shirts all year-round, in _upstate_ New York. And while Zechariah had royal cobalt eyes and stood at around six foot six and was built like he could walk through a brick wall, I had dull green eyes and stood at about five foot seven and had an average build, making me insignificant in the eyes of most.

Shaking my head to stop myself from comparing myself to my cousin, I continued walking down the sidewalk until I reached my destination. My apartment.

I fumbled in my pocket for my keys for a moment, brushing aside my pay-as-you-go phone and my wallet before grabbing the nickle-plated piece of brass and inserting it into the keyhole, then turning the doorknob and opening the door.

"What was that crap?!" My roommate Kevin yelled at the TV screen the moment I opened the door.

Kevin wasn't a small guy, about six foot three and more than a hundred and fifty pounds heavier than I was, most of which was muscle, but he was a gentle giant, always smiling and being nice to complete strangers, even when they literally spit in his face.

I am not kidding, some random guy spit in his face once when he held a door open for them as they carried a bunch of boxes, there was no reason for it, they just did. But Kevin just wiped the spit off with a sleeve and told the stranger to have a nice day, then turned and continued on his merry way. I don't think I would ever come close to having that much self-control. I would have punched the guy, I would have probably gotten my rear handed to me, but I would have punched him.

"What crap?" I asked, taking off my hoodie and throwing it on a nearby couch, then turning my attention to the TV, which was in the middle of playing the credits to Mass Effect 3 with strangely relaxing sound of Faunts playing.

"That crap!" Kevin said, gesturing vaguely to the screen with an incredulous look on his face. "That... That... _Monstrosity!_"

Now I understood. "Ah, you finally finished it," I said with a smile as I walked into the small kitchen and got a soda from the refrigerator.

"Yes, yes I did. And I..." Kevin started to say, then paused for a long moment. "I am at a loss for words for how bad that was. I am at a loss for words!"

"It wasn't that bad," I said as I opened the soda and took a small sip. "The Extended Cut improved it a lot, I almost threw the controller at the screen at the original ending."

"It was _worse?!_" Kevin asked as he turned his attention to me, an almost horrified look on his face. "The original ending was worse than the piece of crap that I just played?"

"Yes," I replied, sitting down on the same couch I threw my hoodie on and taking another sip of soda. "You know the part where this song first plays?" I asked, gesturing to the screen and continuing at his nod. "It originally ended there."

Kevin stared at me for a good ten seconds. "So, there wasn't a slide-show or an ending speech? At all?"

I shook my head. "Nope, just cut to credits."

My roommate stared at me for another ten seconds or so before he just shook his head. "I don't even know what to say to that," he said, then got up and opened the disk tray for the Xbox. "Want to watch a movie? I need to take my mind off that horrendous ending."

I took out my phone and checked the time, it was half past ten. "Sure, why not," I said. "I don't have work tomorrow."

My roommate turned toward the shelf next to the TV, then pulled out a movie from the top of the shelf. "I haven't seen this in forever," he said, more to himself than to me, then opened the case and put the disk in the Xbox.

"What movie?" I asked, trying to get a look at the movie case Kevin had pulled from the shelf, but not having much success since he was holding the case in his left hand, which I couldn't see from my angle.

My roommate didn't answer with words, instead he just held up the case for me to see while he picked up the Xbox controller and closed the disk tray. It was the case for The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring, a movie that I, like Kevin, hadn't seen in a long time. In fact, the last time I saw it was probably three or four years ago. But, even though I hadn't seen it in a very long time, I knew it by heart, and it was still one of my all-time favorite movies.

"I haven't seen that in forever, either," I said as Kevin sat back down in his chair and started the movie.

After Kevin started the movie, I leaned a little more into the couch and took another sip from my soda and got ready to see one of the greatest movies ever, well, in my opinion.

But, just after Galadriel's speech at the beginning of the movie began, the Xbox froze without warning, leaving the screen black since the movie had just started.

"Restart the Xbox, it's being stupid," I said to Kevin as I took another sip from my soda.

Kevin didn't respond.

"Kevin?" I asked with a confused look on my face, and looked over at where my roommate sat in his chair.

He was still looking at the screen, eyes looking more like glass than an organic substance. And he wasn't moving at all, not even breathing. He was like a statue, except he looked like he was still alive somehow, just... Frozen.

Electricity suddenly jumped from the ceiling and hit me in the hand, burning my skin and causing pain to shoot up my arm.

I let out a shout and let my soda fall to the floor and grabbed my now-injured hand.

Another bolt of electricity arked from the ceiling, this time hitting me in the leg and burning part of my jeans.

I sprang to my feet, my frozen roommate forgotten for the moment, and ran for the door in an attempt to escape from the bursts of electricity.

A third bolt of electricity hit me, this time coming from the door and hitting me in the chest, sending me flying back onto the couch I just got off.

I didn't have time to cry out in pain before a forth bolt hit me in the shoulder, then a fifth hit me in the knee, and then a sixth in the stomach. Now I had three times the reason to cry out.

Several more bolts hit me in rapid succession, each sending pain signals to my brain and causing me to yell in agony.

The electricity suddenly stopped, leaving me lying on the couch, barely able to form a coherent thought.

I tried to force myself up, but the electricity came back and zapped me on my wrists, like some evil teacher from a movie hitting the hands of a student who wasn't paying attention, and I fell back again.

The electricity came back, but it didn't hit me, at least not yet, it just flickered and arked across the ceiling, around swirling mass of sparks that was starting to form directly above me, it in itself arking electricity.

Two bolts of electricity arked from the sparks above me, then one seemed to build up, gathering its strength.

The last thing I saw was that last bolt of eletricity heading straight for my face.

* * *

Consciousness slowly returned to me, first my limbs regained feeling, then the rest of my body. But something was... Off.

I felt... Wrong. My arms and legs didn't feel right, like they were tougher and almost the exact same length. And my head didn't feel right either, like it was misshapen and far larger than it had been. And my neck felt longer and stronger. There was also something that was near my tailbone, I didn't know what it was, but it was long and I could feel it.

I opened my eyes, but I couldn't see anything. Wherever I was, it was dark and cramped. It was warm, though, and snug in its own strange way, like a favorite blanket or a comfy bed. It was nice.

But I didn't want to stay here long, I needed to know how I even ended up in this cramped and strangely comfortable place. Was I dead? Or abducted? Or was this just some strange dream?

I reached a hand out, which I realized felt as strange as my arms and legs, and pushed against the side of whatever it was that I was sitting in. A spider web of cracks appeared in the side of my prison, allowing a small amount of sunlight to speep through like the walls of a run-down shack.

Encouraged by the light piercing the darkness around me, I placed both hands against the same side and pushed with all my might.

I shouldn't have done that.

Unknown to me at the time, the walls of my prison were very brittle, and I was hanging in the air.

The moment I pushed against the side of my prison, it gave way and I fell forward and hit landed on my back painfully.

'Son of a bitch,' I thought, rolling over to get off the wings I landed on... Wait, wait?

I craned my neck, a pair of almost bat-like wings were protruding from my back.

Widening my eyes in shock, I looked down at my arms. They weren't arms, not anymore, they were a second pair of legs, reptilian in appearance, with long, sharp claws and covered in scales.

Panicking now, I looked around for something that would allow me to see my reflection.

After a short, frantic search, I saw a small lake nearby and ran toward it it, running on four legs instead of two.

I reached the lake quickly and looked into the water.

Reptilian eyes and a terrifying, almost stony face greeted me.

The face of a dragon.

* * *

**Not a really surprising cliffhanger given how I wrote the summary, but that is how I left it.**

**Thanks for reading and... Now, normally I would say 'see you soon' at the end of a chapter, but I have no idea when I will update this. So, see you when I see you.  
**


End file.
